THE DRAGON PRINCE (netflix) FF
by itsDaFangirlInvasion
Summary: Set Right after Ep.9 in Season 1 of the Dragon Prince (The Netflix Show, that somehow doesn't have category here yet?) Soren-centric


Callum still couldn't believe what has just happend.

The dragon egg had hatched out and the little baby - Azymondias - was now jumping around the stones.  
Bait was watching him sceptical while Ezran laughed as "Zym" licked over his face.  
Ellis and her wolf were standing besides Callum and still staring at the baby dragon. The dragon prince.

Callum smiled and his glance caught Raylas'.  
The moon shadow elf was still holding her arm, altough Zym freed her from the spell-thing.  
Rayla looked as happily as concerned at the dragon in front of them.

"Hey, where's the healer?" Ez asked and Callum turned around just to find the place the elf was just standing empty. She was gone.  
But the purple lights around them were still there and Callum narrowed his eyes as he discovered a trace of purple light going from the Cadera to another high mountain. Connecting them ...  
"Umm, guys ... do you know what this could be?" The prince asked and Rayla followed his gaze and frowned.  
"That is a tracking spell! Look to the top of the other mountain!"  
"I don't see anything." Ezran shrugged and continued to play with Zym.  
"Me neither ..." Callum looked at Rayla. "Do you?"  
She slowly shoke her head. "No, but I bet that there is someone. And they have found us."

Soren was feeling uncomfortable as he watched how Claudia's eyes turned violet and as she released those magic sparkles.

A few moments ago she had been joking about him, but now her face expression was dead serious and as she turned to him with an triumphant smile, Soren was sure that in this very moment Claudia wasn't his sister, she was a mage with enormous power and he, he only was that useless dumb swordsman.  
And for one moment Soren thought that he could even hear her saying:  
"See, brother, that's why I am fathers' favorite."

But she didn't say anything, instead she just turned around and began to go down the path.  
"Are you coming, Soren? Or will you stand there forever and admire my greatness?"  
" " He muttered and followed her.

 _The Egg._

As Claudia watched how Soren greeted his men and went to the black-haired Soldier - Marcos - to pat his shoulder, she remembered the words of her father.

 _When you have to choose between Soren and the Egg ... you chose the Egg._

Claudia shivered and turned away.  
She told herself that he was right. That her father was right.  
The Egg is too mighty to fell into wrong hands and Soren? He takes care of himself very fine.

She looked up to the sky and the purple string of light that guided the path to find the princes, the elf and the Egg.

As she turned to the group of soldiers, she met her brothers' gaze and Claudia quickly got upon her horse because his reflexive face made her unease.

 _"Why is it Claudia you instruct? Why not me, father?"_  
 _Viren sighed and_ _looked at her, as_ _if the 14-year old Claudia could give an answer to her brothers claim._  
 _"It is because you, son, are not made to be a mage. Your a soldier. Go and practice."_  
 _"I'm not_ _leaving. I want_ _to know, why is it always her? Why do_ _you prefer her?"_  
 _"Soren ..." Claudia started and reached out to her_ _brother but he quickly took his arm out of her grip._  
 _"I don't prefer anyone of you."_  
 _"So then you_ _suck at parenting, father!" Soren yelled and before Claudia could even blink, her fathers fist hit her brothers face._  
 _"You shut_ _up!" Viren orderd. "You have no_ _idea ..." he stopped and again, he sighed and shoke his head._  
 _Soren stared at his_ _father for a moment as he touched the hurting bruise at his jaw._  
 _"I am sorry, Soren. I didn't mean_ _to hurt you." Viren smiled but Soren just turned around and left the chamber._  
 _As soon as he was gone, Viren turned back to_ _her._  
 _"So, Claudia, tell_ _me. What_ _was this spell again?"_

"Did you understand?"

Claudia blinked as her brothers voice took her back to the present.  
She looked up to him in confusion. "What?"  
Soren rolled his eyes. "I just told you an hilarious joke."  
"Let me guess, about moths?"  
Soren looked at her irritated. "No. It was about marmalade, you know the ... No, why am I telling you? You do not listen either."  
"I'm sorry, Soren."  
"I don't care." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his horse to talk to someone else.

 **Soo, as you see this story takes place right after the Season finale (Ep: 9).** **Do you want me to continue this story to a confrontation between Callum, Ez, Rayla and Claudia and Soren?** **Or should I write some more One-Shots of maybe past moments or do you ship anyone?** **Teeeeell me!**

Aaand maybe you'd like to leave a Like or comment to help expanding the fandom through Fanfiction.  
Love yaaaa✌  
?


End file.
